borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitching A Ride
Hitching A Ride is a story mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned given by Jakobs ECHO. Background :"You told Jakobs what Ned's been up to. They have hired you to take care of Ned, but first you need to return to Jakobs Cove. Send a signal to Jakobs so they can send you a ride back to the island. Once you get back to the island, find the Jakobs representative in town." Walkthrough Objectives :Go back to the island and meet the Jakobs representative :*Signal sent :*Survived :*Take a ride Strategy #Head to the waypoint on your map. It is at the southern complex. #Locate and activate the signal device. After the signal device is active you will receive a message from the Jakobs ECHO stating your ride is on the way and to avoid the landing zone. The landing zone is marked with a glowing red exclamation point. #You will have to fight off three waves of zombies who crawl out of every available location. It may be possible to cross back across the small metal walkway and use that as a choke point. After each wave you will receive an ECHO message updating you of the progress of the dropship. #It is also possible to walk on the western edge of the top level of the Crimson Lance base to get to the back where a chest is found. By peeking out from there, you can safely shoot at the zombies below. Because all the zombies spawned by the mission will try to get close to you, they will follow you and congregate at the level below but will be unable to follow you on that narrow ledge or climb up on it. This strategy allows you to kill them all in relative safety. #Once the ride arrives climb up to and activate the transition and you will be returned to the Dead Haven transition point in Jakobs Cove. #Head back into Jakobs Cove where you will be met by a new Claptrap. Completion :"A claptrap from Jakobs is awaiting your arrival. It appears he has more information for you." Nearby Missions *Claptrap Rescue: The Lumber Yard Notes *When you return to Jakobs Cove you will witness the new Jakobs Company Claptrap execute the Jakobs Cove Claptrap. *The new Claptrap is painted in Jakobs company color scheme. He will automatically provide you with a device to lower the drawbridge leading to the lumber mill. *If there is a zombie underneath the dropship when it arrives (in my particular example a Suicide Zombie), its descent may get blocked and it may get stuck levitating above the ground. This can cause the travel icon to not appear inside the ship, and prevent you from completing the last objective. Simple fix is to exit the area via the boat you came in on, come back, and call the dropship again. Unfortunately, pretty much every zombie you killed is back again, causing you to grind through the area once more. *The "Ride" is the same tactical insertion pod that the Crimson Lance use. Trivia *There is a Green Day song off the album "Nimrod" under the same name. Transcript *Jakobs Corp, upon accepting the mission: "The Jakobs corporation would like to extend a warm and friendly thank you for informing us of Dr. Ned's malfeasance. Money has been wired to your account as a show of gratification. Your non-verbal acceptance of this tender enters you into a contractual obligation as an employee of the Jakobs corporation and you now need to return to Jakobs Cove and await further instructions under duress of termination. Like, we'll kill you. We've sent a contact to meet you there. Get moving." *Jakobs Corp, 1st message, after sending the signal: "We see your signal and your transportation is inbound. Be sure to avoid the satellite marked landing zone. Anything standing in that location will have its face melted off. The Jakobs corporation would marginally regret it if that face was yours." *Jakobs Corp, 2nd message: "There apparently was a clerical error and your ride hasn't been dispatched yet. I'm working to resolve the problem. Sorry about that." *Jakobs Corp, 3rd message: "So, funny story. I forgot to fill out TKP request form 3882 so the fleet, get this, wouldn't send out your transportation. I've taken care of that issue. Ride's inbound. For real this time." *Jakobs Corp, 4th message: "I can see it on the radar. Any minute now. Remember to avoid the landing zone during final descent. See, I told you I'd take care of it." *Jakobs Corp, 5th message: "Sorry for the wait. I hope you weren't inconvenienced. Remember, a Jakobs representative will be waiting to greet you when you land." *Jakobs Cove Claptrap, before its execution: "No, no, that's enough! That's enough! I swear I'll never do it again- hopefully... No, no more!" *Jakobs Representative Claptrap, after the execution: "You've been most helpful so far. We require very little more of you. A simple premeditated murder, and you'll be on your way. Easie-peesie. Dr. Ned has become a liability. Take care of that liability and we'll clean up the mess and get that mill back to working order. There's gravy and biscuits in it for you, and by that I mean gobs of money. Take care. Oh! I almost forgot. You'll need this doo-dad to get the drawbridge to lower. Good luck!" ru:Ничего себе поездочка